


all i want (for christmas).

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [172]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Conversations, December writing challenge, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben Solo was absolutely hopeless when it came to wrapping presents and he knew it.  It really shouldn’t have been that complicated of a process, but he never seemed to cut the paper to the right size, and he never seemed to secure it enough for the paper to actually stay on by the time he got to his destination, whether it be his living room or across town.  So, this year, Ben was going to do things right.  The wrapping paper would be cut to a much larger size and then cut down as necessary.  He would tape every inch of every seam that there was.  He was going to take no chances of the paper coming off again.Besides, this was going to be his first time going to the Skywalker family celebrations in almost six years.  Sometimes he couldn’t believe his estrangement from his family had lasted that long.  Other days he wished it was still going on because he’d forgotten how annoying his mother could be.  But at the end of the day, he was happy to have them all back in his life.  He was happy that things had been resolved.  He was just happy.But he’d be happier if he was with Rey.  He knew that without a shadow of a doubt.or: Ben's hopeless at wrapping gifts.  Here comes Rey to the rescue.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	all i want (for christmas).

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 20. holy hell, how is it day 20? I don't know if I like this one, but it is what it is.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 20 Prompt: “You’re making a mess.” “Shut up and pass me the tape.” “There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper.” (writersblockbecomesunblocked on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: All I Want (For Christmas) by Liam Payne

Ben Solo was absolutely hopeless when it came to wrapping presents and he knew it. It really shouldn’t have been that complicated of a process, but he never seemed to cut the paper to the right size, and he never seemed to secure it enough for the paper to actually stay on by the time he got to his destination, whether it be his living room or across town. So, this year, Ben was going to do things right. The wrapping paper would be cut to a much larger size and then cut down as necessary. He would tape every inch of every seam that there was. He was going to take no chances of the paper coming off again.

Besides, this was going to be his first time going to the Skywalker family celebrations in almost six years. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his estrangement from his family had lasted that long. Other days he wished it was still going on because he’d forgotten how annoying his mother could be. But at the end of the day, he was happy to have them all back in his life. He was happy that things had been resolved. He was just happy.

But he’d be happier if he was with Rey. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt. 

Rey was amazing. She was a newer addition to their group of friends, someone that Finn had met in his doctorate program at the university, but she’d fitted in seamlessly, and getting to know her had been a pleasure. Falling for her had been incredibly easy. 

God, how Ben wanted her to be his own.

He just hadn’t worked out a way to approach her about that, which he knew was driving Poe and Zorii crazy since they both knew about how he felt. They could just fucking deal with it, however, because Ben knew that this had to be done right or the answer was going to be no. Rey had been quite open about a serious relationship gone wrong from when she was in England with a man she only referred to as the motherfucker. Ben knew how it had destroyed her. 

He also knew from experience that when you’ve been destroyed like that from a relationship, that next relationship takes some nurturing and time. So he was waiting for the right moment, and he knew that moment was coming. 

Now he just hoped that he would say the right thing once it did. 

Their group of friends always did a Secret Santa gift exchange, and they were meeting at Ben’s in about an hour to hand them out, so he didn’t have much time to get the presents wrapped. He had just settled down at the table so that he could start when his doorbell rang, so he got up and went to the door, opening it to find Rey standing there with a present in her hand. “I thought we weren't meeting up until an hour from now.”

“Oh, we’re not,” Rey said, shaking her head. “But I came early to help you set things up. We talked about that last week, remember?”

Ben barely remembered their gathering the week before at Finn and Rose’s holiday party because he’d gotten drunk on spiked eggnog. “Yeah,” he said, totally unsure of what he was going to say next. “I just, um, forgot.”

Rey laughed. “You mean you were too drunk to remember, which is fine. Can I come in?”

Ben quickly moved to the side. “Of course. Please come in.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Rey said as she set her bag down and took off her coat. 

“No, I was just about to start wrapping presents,” Ben said. “It’s going to be a disaster but it has to be done.”

“How can wrapping presents be a disaster?” Rey asked, following Ben to the table. “It’s so easy.”

“For you? Yes. For me? No,” Ben said, sitting down. “I’ve got to wrap the Secret Santa gift and then all this shit I got for my family that they’re probably going to hate.” 

“I’m sure they won’t,” Rey said, sitting down next to him. “How far into this have you gotten?”

“Far enough,” Ben said, reaching for the paper he’d already cut to fit around the box in front of him. “I fucking hate doing this shit.”

Rey watched as Ben clumsily folded the paper around the box. “That looks terrible. You’re making a mess.”

“Shut up and pass me the tape.”

Rey did as asked and watched as Ben began to tape the paper in place. “There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper.”

Ben immediately stopped, his shoulders slumped. “I am fucking useless, I swear. I can’t even wrap a fucking present.”

He hurled the thing of tape across the room in frustration, and Rey just shook her head. “Pass me the scissors and go pick up the tape. I’m going to need that.”

Ben’s head whipped around to look at her. “What?”

“I’m going to need the scissors and tape, so if you would please get them for me,” Rey said, reaching for a different roll of wrapping paper and the present that Ben had been working on. “I can’t wrap these without them.”

“Bless you,” Ben said, getting up and walking across the room to get the tape. “I really want to make a good impression on my parents and let them know that I am somewhat of a functioning adult.”

“Are you nervous about seeing them?” Rey asked as she reached for the scissors. “And how long has it been again?”

“Almost six years,” Ben said, retrieving the tape and sitting down again. “And I’m fucking terrified, to be honest. I have no idea what they’re going to think of me once they actually see me. I am such a disaster of a human being.”

“No, you’re not,” Rey admonished, peeling the old paper off of the box. “You are great.”

Ben felt himself get all warm at that. “Well, thank you for saying so,” he eventually said. “But I think my father is going to disagree.”

“Something tells me that your father is just going to be happy to see you,” Rey replied. “I know that’s the way it was with my father. The disapproval about things came months later when he just couldn’t hold it inside anymore. And that’s why we’re back to being estranged. But that is not going to happen with you. You need to tell your parents that any disagreements need to be resolved before they build up to that point again.” 

“Yeah, well, about the only way my father and I know how to communicate is yelling at each other, so that will be fun,” Ben said sarcastically. “No, I really am trying to make sure that this reconciliation lasts forever now. I was so angry six years ago when I broke all ties with them. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Then make sure it doesn’t,” Rey said. “Pass me the tape, please.”

Ben handed it over and watched as Rey had a perfectly wrapped present in front of her in a matter of moments. “I do not know how you do that. I am so fucking hopeless at it.”

“Then let me teach you. Grab some wrapping paper and a couple more presents.”

Ben did as she asked and then they worked their way through the rest of the presents, Ben’s wrapping skills slowly getting better until the presents he wrapped looked decent. Certainly decent enough to take to his grandparents’ house for Christmas. “Thank you so much,” Ben told Rey. “That would have been such a disaster if you weren’t here.”

“Happy to help,” Rey said, leaning back in her chair. “Now, let’s talk payment.”

Ben looked over at her. “Payment?”

“Yup. I don’t do shit for free.”

Ben sighed heavily. “However much it is, can I pay you in January after I get paid?”

Rey laughed. “My fee is a date.”

Ben gave her a confused look. “A date?”

“Yes. You have to take me on a date.”

Ben blinked a few times. “What?”

Rey laughed and reached out, tucking Ben’s hair behind his ear. “You’re so adorable, you know that? I don’t know why you haven’t made your move yet. I’ve been ready for it for at least five months.”

Ben swallowed hard. “You noticed?”

“Yeah, you were a little obvious.”

“Dammit,” Ben muttered before raising his voice. “I will happily take you on a date. But that will also have to be in January after I get paid. I am broke as fuck right now after buying all these gifts.”

Rey grinned. “January is fine. But I get something else because of the delay.”

“And what is that?” Ben asked nervously. 

“A kiss,” Rey said, and Ben smiled.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Rey said, sliding closer to Ben. “Right now.”

Ben looked at her for a moment before reaching out and caressing the side of her face. “You are absolutely exquisite,” he murmured. “A goddess among men. I just want you to know that.”

“Well, thank you very much,” Rey said, her cheeks flushed. “Kiss me.”

Ben brought their lips together gently, but Rey was having none of that, deepening the kiss the first chance she got. They kissed until they were breathless and both were smiling when they broke apart. Ben glanced over at the clock to check the time and then immediately stood up. “Fuck, they’ll be here in less than five minutes and we haven’t done anything but wrap!”

Rey laughed and stood as well. “Calm down,” she said. “It’s not your fault that your boss had you work late today. You’re a little behind but things will be ready in a few minutes.”

Ben stared at Rey for a moment before grinning. “An exquisite goddess who is a genius. Fuck, I somehow got lucky that you are interested in my disastrous mess.”

“You’re not a disastrous mess,” Rey said, pushing him towards the kitchen. “And even if you are, there’s still time to clean you up.”

Ben burst out laughing. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Neither do I,” Rey said, chuckling. “But let’s just go with it for now.”

“Alright,” Ben said as the doorbell rang. “Fuck!”

“Remember, you worked late,” Rey said. “I just got here. Things are a little behind.”

“And we’re still only friends,” Ben said. “I’m not ready for all that shit tonight.”

“Deal.”

“Rey?”

“What?”

“You’re great.”

Rey grinned. “You’re pretty great yourself. Now start getting things ready! I’ll get the door.”

Ben watched her walk out of the room and then opened the refrigerator, and as he began to pull things out of it, he was thinking about a date in January that he was now looking forward to more than anything else.


End file.
